


Forbidden Love in Manhattan: The Story of Two Women named Abigail

by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45



Series: The 103-Year Saga [3]
Category: Forever (TV), Manhattan (TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Characters, Past Relationship(s), finding out who you really are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45/pseuds/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: A story about two women with the same name that later become secret lovers. A crossover between the show Forever and the show Manhattan. If you are an avid fan of Abigail and Henry's relationship, I strongly suggest that you don't read this!Told mostly in Abigail’s POV.





	Forbidden Love in Manhattan: The Story of Two Women named Abigail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cheesy introduction chapter, where my two subjects Abby Isaacs (Manhattan) and Abigail Morgan (Forever) get to know one another.

** March 1952 **

It would be a cold day in late-March that my life changed forever. I remember it had also been a couple of days after Henry had celebrated our anniversary that I met a person that would have a great impact on my life probably just as much as my husband Henry has.

 I remember that day quiets well actually. It was a Saturday, and Henry got called in for his shift as doctor, really early in the morning and wouldn’t be home until about three o’clock. I was to start my shift at that same hospital, that my husband worked at, as a nurse shortly after Henry would get home. Which meant he would have to make our adopted son Abraham “Abe” and himself diner.

 We live in an apartment complex, in New York City on 69th and 2nd streets and I heard from various neighbors that we were to be getting new neighbors today on the floor below. I heard that it was just a woman and her son, which I found quite unusual, but nonetheless I decided to take Abe and give them a warm welcome.

 So Abe and I made our way down to the 8th floor to go meet our new neighbors. I had baked a blueberry pie to bring to them as a sign of good hospitality. I then rang the doorbell to apartment 8G. Then a very beautiful woman about my age, with pale light skin, dark hair and piercing blue ears opened the door.

 “Hello, I’m Abigail and this is my son Abraham we live on the floor above you,” I said as friendly as possible. Abe waved and gave the woman a big smile. “We live on the floor above you.”

 “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” The woman responded politely with glee as she shook my hand. “Abigail is a really pretty name, I would know because it is my name, also. But, you can call me Abby,”

 “Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Abby, I made this pie for you, it’s blueberry,” I said handing her the pie.”

 “Wow, thank you. Blueberry pie is one of my son Joey’s favorite desserts,” She said placing the pie on the kitchen counter. “He is here right now, in his room, probably reading a book or something. Joey some of our new neighbors are here and I would like for you to meet them!”

“Coming Mom!” Called her son from the bedroom. Then out of a bedroom emerged Joey, who had blonde hair  and appeared to be about eleven or twelve. Joey then walked by his mother and stood next to her.

“Joey, I like for you to meet Abigail and her son, Abraham.”

 “You can call me, Abe.” My son blurted out before Joey was able to respond.

 “Well, nice to meet you both,” Joey said as if he was being bothered. “Mom, can I please get back to the comic book I was looking at!”

 “No Joey it’s not right to be rude to our guests.”

 “Ok fine!” Joey said rolling his eyes.

 “I’m six. How old are you?” Asked Abe.

 “He just turned twelve.” Abby answered for her son.

 Abby then turned Joey and said “They brought us a blueberry pie, your favorite. How about you and Abe have a slice?”

 Abby then went to the pie and cut both Abe and a Joey a slice.

 She then turned to me and said, “Abigail, I was going to make some tea do you want some.”

 “Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you.” I answered.

 While the boys were eating their pie at the kitchen table, Abby went get the kettle to make the tea.

 “Feel free to sit make yourself, comfortable, Abigail.” Abby said gesturing for me to sit on the sofa. I did just that. A few minutes later, Abby then walked towards me with the now ready tea.

 “It’s lemon flavored. I hope you’re ok with that.”

 “Yes, that sounds lovely.” I said taking the cup of tea in which Abby was handing me.

 “I knew from the minute I meet you that you’d probably like tea,” Abby commented as she sat on the sofa next to me. “I can tell from the moment you opened your mouth and a British accent came out. I chuckled a little at that and then Abby asked me, “So, what part of England, are you from?”

 “I grew up on a farm in Oxfordshire county,  just outside of Oxford.” I answered.

 “Hmm, I see,” Abby answered. And how long ago did you come to America?”

 “Well, both my husband Henry and I served in World War 2, him as soldier and me as a nurse. Once the concentration camps were liberated, we both found Abraham who was a Jewish baby left behind who needed a home. We later adopted him and we later got married once the war was officially over in 1945. A year later, we came to America and here we are. Henry works as a doctor and I’m continuing my nursing and we are both very happy. Well, enough about me, Abby, tell me about you.”

 “Ok, well I kind of don’t know where to begin,” Abby responded with hesitation. “Well, I grow up in a wealthy Jewish household in Brookline, Massachusetts, just outside of Boston. My father sells hats and is an entrepreneur and my mother is a devoted wife and member of her community.”

 “Well, that’s swell,” I answered with a smile. “Maybe, you can teach Abe more about his religion because, I don’t know too much about the Jewish faith, even though my husband Henry does, but with his crazy schedule at the hospital he hasn’t been able to find the time to teach him.”

 “That shouldn’t be a problem, Abigail.” Abby said with a smile. “I’m happy to help.”

 “I sorry to pry. But, what’s the deal with the man in your life? Joey’s father? How come he’s not in the picture?”

 Abby’s smile quickly turned to a frown. I then reacted by saying, “I’m sorry if a brought up a sensitive topic.”

 “No, its ok. I might as well tell you, I’m sure other people are going to asked too. I bet you that everyone is probably wondering why I’m a single mother and I don’t have a husband. They probably  will view me as a woman who is not apart of societal norms.”

 “It’s ok your secret is safe with me,” I assured her. “I won’t tell a soul. I promise and I’m not going to judge you either for it.”

 “Oh, thank you Abigail,” She said with a warm smile. “Ok, it starts out like this, I meet Charlie in 1937, while he was attending Harvard. We married two years later, and two years after that we had Joey. Let’s just say we had different priorities and things went south from there. The rest of the story, I’ll save for another day.”

 “Well,  I’m just start off by saying, if you need anything, even if you need just a cup of sugar or even a shoulder to cry on, you can almost always find me in apartment 9L. As a matter of fact, as soon as you are done settling in. I would like for you and Joey to come over for dinner sometime, probably on a day that both Henry and I have an early shift, so that way you can meet him too.”

 “I'd like that,” She said with an even bigger smile then before. “And thank you, thank you for everything Abigail. I think that is the beginning of beautiful friendship.”

 “Like I haven’t heard that quote before.” I respond also with a smile. The two of us then laughed about it afterwards. Little did I know, that the day I meet Abby, that we would be more than just friends, but lovers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter despite it being a chessey intro. If any of you are wondering why I have not yet wrote a 3rd chapter of Miriam, it is simply because I'm going through a writers block with that story write now, but hopefully I can come up with something shortly. This story happens to have a little bit of a connection to Miriam, and that's why I thought that I'd put it up now while I'm trying to come up with the next chapter of Miriam.


End file.
